As a result of recent hurricanes, such as Hugo and Andrew, making landfall and devastating numerous structures, many community building codes now require newly constructed and renovated commercial establishments and residences to be equipped with hurricane protection for windows and doors.
Conventional methods for protecting windows from strong winds and flying debris associated with storms or hurricanes include covering the window with permanently attached hinged shutters or awnings when the storm approaches and uncovering the windows, leaving the shutters or awnings attached to the building in a decorative nature when not in use. This type of shutter or awning is usually installed to the exterior of the building after construction is complete as an additional step, increasing the time and costs associated with newly constructed buildings.
Removable protective panels, usually made of wood, aluminum or other shatter resistant materials, are also used to protect windows and doors during storms. A variety of means for mounting these panels exist, including bolting the panels directly to the exterior of the building or inserting the panels into brackets which are secured to the exterior of the building.
An example of a removable shutter and brackets therefor is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,685,261 to Seaquist, incorporated herein by reference. Seaquist generally describes a removable translucent and shatter resistant storm shutter removably secured within upper and lower brackets mounted on a window frame. Both brackets are generally U-shaped and include a drill groove for mounting onto the upper and lower sills of the window frame by a screw means. The major disadvantage associated with this type of system is that it requires an extra step, beyond the basic construction process of installing the window unit, to be installed. In large buildings and complexes which include numerous windows, the increased cost and time associated with adding shutter brackets after window units are installed can be substantial. Another disadvantage is that such brackets, when installed to the exterior of the building, may detract from the appearance of the building or damage the exterior coating or paint.
One possible solution to these problems is to provide an integrated window construction system wherein the shutter brackets are an integral part of the window brackets, eliminating the need for the extra step of shutter bracket installation, thereby saving time and costs. Such an integrated window construction system, wherein the header brackets and sill brackets incorporate both the window bracket portion and the shutter bracket portion, provides snug, custom fitting window protection, which does not detract from the exterior of a building or damage the exterior coating or paint.
An alternate solution for existing windows is to provide a shutter bracket system which can be secured to existing window brackets in a manner which provides the same snug, custom fitting window protection as an integrated system and does not detract from the exterior of a building or damage the exterior coating or paint.